


Early Summer Rain

by Lokyrie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hashirama baby ily, I'm Sorry, M/M, Madara ily too, Rain, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokyrie/pseuds/Lokyrie
Summary: Hashirama didn't know for how long he'd been there. Countless wounds were scattered all over his body, but nothing could compare to that gaping hole in his chest. His vision was blurred, because of the rain or of his tears, he couldn't have told, the shinobi hugged in his weakened arms the only man he had ever have loved.





	Early Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! First time on Naruto fandom on AO3, but not it's not the first I wrote about my babies HashiMada ! This one shot was written for the "shiptober" created by me and some friends :D The theme was "Death" (funny yeah I know).  
I'm not an English native speaker but a friend corrected my work, I hope you'll like it ! Have a good reading ! (And I'm sorry. Really.)

It was raining that day. A sharp, dense and powerful rain fell on the ground, like thousands of soldiers fleeing in vain from a battle. Even the sky, usually so blue, appeared dull and unpleasant, ready to burst the storm at any moment. And below this gloomy valley, there was a man on his knees in the middle of the ruins, a remnant of a titanic clash.

Hashirama didn't know for how long he'd been there. Countless wounds were scattered all over his body, but nothing could compare to that gaping hole in his chest. His vision was blurred, because of the rain or of his tears, he couldn't have told, the shinobi hugged in his weakened arms the only man he had ever have loved.

— Madara... he whispered, his voice hoarse with despair. I...

Hashirama didn't know how to finish his sentence. No words could ever reach him again.

Never again would he hear him complain or even call him an idiot. Never again would he see his smiles, so rare and yet so brilliant. Never again would he call him by his first name. Never again would he feel his surprisingly warm hands running through his body. Never again would he taste his rough kisses, yet filled with an undeniable sweetness.

Because Madara was dead.

And he had killed him.

Hashirama knew that his mission was still to protect the village, their village. Nevertheless, when his katana had pierced the Uchiha’s heart, he had the sensation of losing a part of his soul forever, replaced by a darkness to which the Senju wasn't accustomed. With his throat full of words waiting to come out, Hashirama couldn't utter a single sentence.

His chocolate look riveted on his beloved. He could have almost appeared asleep without the reddish water around them and the gaping hole in his chest. With a trembling hand, Hashirama removed an ebony wick from his face soaked by this summer rain. He had always loved his hair. In the past, he liked to bury his own face in it to forget all his paperwork. His fingers then stroked his pale cheek, so pale compared to his tanned skin. They then brushed over his forehead, nose, lips.... in order to engrave these features forever in his memory.

He would never forget Madara. He promised to himself.

After long minutes of silence, only interrupted by the thunder rumbling in the distance, Hashirama got up painfully. His arms, legs and even his skin... every part of his body shouted at him not to move, but stubborn as he was, the Senju persisted. Despite their fight and his betrayal, he refused to let Madara lie in this bloody and muddy water any longer.

Gathering his last feeble strength, Hashirama slid his arms under the dead body of his rival, friend and lover. Once again, his throat blocked and his eyes burned. He would have wanted to scream his sorrow at the whole world, to scream himself hoarse and to cry over and over again, until not a single drop of water resides in his body.

Yet nothing was coming. Who the hell could he be mad at?

He was the only one to blame for this tragedy.

Thus gloomier than ever, the shinobi limped back Konoha.

He was then considered a hero and even called "God of the Shinobis" for defeating the "Demon". Tobirama, Mito, everyone congratulated him on his victory, smiling.  
But Hashirama wasn't smiling. He no longer smiled, even months thereafter. No one understood or perhaps no one wanted to understand.

The answer, however, seemed obvious.

In his heart, the dense and sharp rain hadn’t stopped falling.


End file.
